The Anchor
by OwlinAMinor
Summary: A two-shot well, it became a three-shot alternate reality: What if Ian, not Jared, had been the one to save Wanda from her suicidal plans? And how did he find out? Ian POV!
1. Part 1: The Note

**The Anchor**

**Part 1: The Note**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer****, then this would have happened. Obviously, it didn't, so I don't own ****The Host****! *sob*  
**

**This idea came to me in the middle of the night . . . and it was screaming for me to write it! It was inspired by the AWESOME bonus chapter in the end of the paperback copy of ****The Host****. Thank you Stephanie for sharing that!!!**

**Basically, I'm re-writing a little bit of ****The Host**** and writing it from Ian's POV. What if Jared hadn't followed Wanda when she went to sacrifice herself? What if Ian had been the one to save Wanda from her suicidal plans? And how did he find out about them?**

**This happens after Wanda leaves Ian and has Doc take her out of Melanie. Jared did his . . . thing with Wanda and then he went back to bed, NOT following her to Doc.**

**

* * *

**

I awoke with a start, and sat bolt upright on my mattress in the blackness of my room. My heart was beating like a runaway drum, my breathing that of one who just ran a marathon. It seemed as though my heartbeat and panting alone were loud enough to wake anyone sleeping within a mile of me. Sweat was pouring down my face faster than water.

My mind was spinning like a wheel given a monstrous push down a giant hill. I couldn't seem to recall what had happened to affect me this way.

Then I realized why my breathing and heartbeat seemed so loud . . . I was listening intently for something. But what?

Suddenly, I caught sight of three stars, tiny pinpricks of light in the darkness shining down upon me. They may have been thousands of light years away, but they shed a welcome light on my situation. I unearthed from the depths of my mind what I was listening for.

I was hoping, praying, to hear another heartbeat, another person breathing on the mattress beside me.

Wanda's heartbeat, Wanda's breathing, Wanda beside me.

Wanda. My Wanda. My beautiful, kind, glorious soul Wanderer.

I loved her so much . . . everything I possessed was hers for the taking.

And she had told me she loved me too, I recalled with an almost electric shock.

But had she meant it?

Much as I desperately wished that my Wanda could love me back, it was too good to be true. No, good was not strong enough a word to describe how wonderful it would be if she did love me . . . but no. She couldn't have meant it. After all, she loved Jared, much as I hated to admit it. Plus, she was a soul, and I was human, an alien to her. And yet . . . I knew Wanda's nature, after all the time I had wiled away thinking about, dreaming about, and watching her. When I told her I loved her, she responded in kind to make me happy, not because she really felt that way. This kind of thing was simply automatic with her. She was so selfless, everything she did was for the good of others, even aliens she despised . . .

I was lost in thoughts of Wanda when my hand felt something rustle beneath it. Paper. A note . . . ?

That's when I remembered the not-so-great part of the day before. Wanda couldn't leave me, she just couldn't!

Which brought me back to . . .

Oh no . . .

Where was she?

I had to read that note.

After fumbling around in the dark night for what seemed like hours (probably not more than half a minute), my hands shaking with fear for what the note might say, I found my flashlight. It had been buried in one of the clothing piles off to the side of my mattress. I located the switch, and clicked it on. The beam of bright white light was more than enough for me to open the note, and still shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, read what it said. It was written on a strip of toilet paper in small, cramped, but still neat, blue ink. _Where had Wanda gotten blue ink?_ I wondered.

Anyway, the note:

_My dearest Ian,_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you . . . _

_If only I could tell you I loved you so many times that I could make up for all the time I have spent with you, not knowing I loved you. Oh, for the wasted hours . . ._

_Ian, I love you, and I really mean it. You are my anchor to my ninth planet, the Earth, and this is why I cannot leave it. Your icy yet gentle blue eyes tether me, stronger than any gravitational pull, to the surface of this strange, emotion-filled planet. Yes, I love you that much. I only wish I had realized it sooner . . ._

_I cannot leave the Earth, but I must leave Melanie's body. She is trapped in here with me, and I want her to be happy. I love her too. She is so brave, so strong. She deserves her Jared._

_So I am going to end my many lives. Doc will take me out of Melanie, but he will not put me into another host or into a cryotank. He will leave me to perish without a host. I will be dead by the time you read this. He gave me his word._

_Please, Ian, you must understand. I know you must be screaming at me right now for leaving you. Please don't. I can't bear to think of you unhappy. I cannot love you in this body. Its very cells are connected to Jared. But I love you with my soul, my whole soul._

_Don't cry for me. I am at peace, no longer a parasite. You deserve to be happy more than anyone. Find yourself someone else, and get married, have kids, be happy. Have a life. For me. Please._

_Ian, you are kind enough to be a soul, yet strong as only a human man can be._

_I love you._

_Always know that._

_My soul is yours._

_Love, your one true soul mate,_

_Your Wanderer_

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed, not caring about who heard me. Or at least, I tried to scream. All that came out was a strangled squeak.

_Oh, how manly,_ I goaded myself.

Of course, that was only in the very back of my head.

The main part of me was consumed with pain, unable to do anything but sit and stare at the paper in front of me.

How could she do this? If she loved me, how could she leave me?

She wasn't leaving me. I wouldn't let her.

* * *

**And that is where we leave off . . . for now. I'll probably have part 2 up tomorrow morning, or else my conscience won't let me do anything else.**

**Review or Ian will be too late to save Wanda!**


	2. Part 2: The Rescue

**The Anchor**

**Part 2: The Rescue**

**Me: Haha! I bought ****The Host**** from Stephenie Meyer!**

**Ian: No you didn't.**

**Me: BE QUIET!**

**Ian: No you didn't.**

**Me: SHUDDUP!**

**Ian: *sobs* B-But . . . How could you say that to me, your second favorite character in ****The Host**** (after Jeb)??!!**

**Me: Because I can.**

**Ian: *still sobbing* This is worse than Wanda leaving me!**

**Me: You've got a point there. Fine, I still don't own ****The Host****. Happy now??!!**

**Ian: Maybe. But you still owe some explanations!**

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah . . . Yes, people, I have the sickest conscience in the universe. It wouldn't let me SLEEP until I finished this! So here I am, 12:30am, writing . . . Also thanks a Kyle-sized ton to ladaane, uberspazztastic, and lizabeth123qwe for reviewing! I hope I can write up to my standards!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously . . . _

_The main part of me was consumed with pain, unable to do anything but sit and stare at the paper in front of me._

_How could she do this? If she loved me, how could she leave me?_

_She wasn't leaving me. I wouldn't let her._

All I could think about was Wanda, Wanda, Wanda. How important she was to me . . . how I couldn't survive if she left . . . how kind, how self-sacrificing she was . . . she was wrong. I didn't deserve to be happy, I was a selfish bastard. She was the one who deserved happiness, but she cared so little for her own well-being that she would deny herself that happiness to save Melanie, to bring Melanie back together with Jared.

I was selfish. I wanted happiness for myself. Like Jared had said . . .

"_You just want Wanda at Melanie's expense!"_

I wanted Wanda. How could she not know that the only way I could ever be happy was if she was by my side?

So what if she was a soul? She was a special soul. No, special didn't cover it. She was . . . exquisite . . . extraordinary . . . unique . . . kind . . . beautiful . . . wonderful . . . she had wandered the universe, and beyond the universe. She had been to places and had adventures of proportions I could barely imagine with my tiny human mind. How she had chosen insignificant Earth and even more insignificant me as her soul mate, I could never comprehend, not if I lived to be as old as she was, and that was thousands of years. How was I worthy of her? I would ask her if . . . no, not if, _when_ I spoke to her again.

All of these thoughts shot through my head in less than a second. _Okay, now that you're done obsessing over Wanda's infinite awesomeness, it's time to save her,_ I told myself sternly. She deserved to live, free and happy, forever, more than anyone else in the universe.

I noticed with some degree of astonishment that my flashlight was still on. Jeb or Jared was probably going to lecture me later for wasting precious batteries . . . but who cared? All I cared about was saving her! I leaped up and landed with a loud thump on the hard, rocky cave floor.

The room I shared with Kyle was quite a distance from the hospital, but when I sprinted through the shadows of the narrow, winding passageways of the caves, it seemed to be only a few feet away. I had never ran faster before in my entire life, then again, I had never had more reason to race this hastily before. The misshapen cave walls flew by me in a blur; my bare feet pounding like those of an elephant on the ground. Sharp rocks occasionally stung my feet, not that I really noticed. Minor cuts were nothing compared to what I would face if I lost my Wanderer.

Finally, I came to the hospital cave; my flashlight still gripped in my hand like it was a lifeline to survival. Maybe it was. After all, without it I wouldn't have been able to see to find her . . .

Everything was quiet and serene in the alcove that was our infirmary. _How could it be so calm if the best soul ever to walk any planet, ever was about to perish?_ I thought angrily. My eyes swiftly took in everything that was visible in my limited light, my head swerving around on my neck like a bobble head. Doc, Kyle, Jodi, and Melanie were all sleeping peacefully, each on a cot. Their slow, peaceful breaths echoed in the still air, for there was nothing else to hear. Doc's other medical instruments and other personal belongings were strewn around wherever he could find space to put them. But people and objects were not what I was desperately searching for.

Then, I saw her.

I knew it was her, no matter what she had explained to me in that precious time before she . . . I could barely even think the word . . . left me.

"_You _couldn't_ care about me. If you could hold me in your hand, _me_, you would be disgusted. You would throw me to the ground and grind me under your foot."_

"_I . . . not if I knew it was you,"_ I had responded.

And I had been telling the truth. Even in the agony she surely must have been feeling, Wanda was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I could never, _ever_ in a million years be disgusted by her. She was a living silvery ribbon, the color of moonlight. Dancing so gracefully, the thin, feathery things attached to her body were moving freely, catching the beams of my flashlight and reflecting them back in a way that made the light brighter, more delicate, more beautiful than before.

Much as I wanted to dwell on Wanderer's fair true form, I could tell that this dance was not one of happiness, but one of panic. Even in the few seconds that I stood, dumbly watching her in shock, her movements were becoming more rapid and yet more tired with every passing moment.

If I did not get her into a cryotank soon, she would be gone forever.

And I didn't have much time left.

Thank God that there were two spare cryotanks in the back of the room, glinting in the light my flashlight was giving off.

A wordless cry of pain, anger, fear, hope, everything that I was feeling in that moment mixed into one tore from my lips like a runaway roller coaster.

I lunged for one of the cryotanks and captured it securely, desperately trying to recall how to work it. I leaped to Wanda's side, helpless as I fiddled around both on the dials of the tank and inside my head for how I could use it to save her.

Hell, I couldn't even get the thing open!

I fished around frantically for memories, until I at last found the one I was looking for . . .

"_There's a circle on top of the lid. Press it in." _Ah, my beloved Wanda . . . I smiled slightly at the memory of her voice. She was instructing Jared on how to open the cryotank. It was from when she took the Seeker out of Lacey's body. I wish I had never let her do that. If I hadn't, then she would never be in this mess . . . I shook my head vigorously. There I went, being a selfish human again. How would I have stopped Wanda? She was so precious to me, I couldn't imagine forcing her into not doing something she obviously wanted to do.

"_Okay, on the side there should be a switch . . . more like a dial, actually. Can you see it?"_

"_Yes."_ That was Jared.

"_Spin it all the way down." _Wanda again. I obeyed her voice from my thoughts and spun the dial on the side of the metal tank.

"_What color is the light on top of the tank?" _My treasured Wanda inquired.

"_It's . . . it's just turning from purple to . . . bright blue. Light blue now," _Jared answered in my memory.

Oh no . . .

Mine wasn't turning blue. In fact, there was no light on the tank at all!

I cursed myself internally. How could I be such an idiot? To grab the non-functioning tank! Wanda's dance was slowing to a halt . . .

My blood was rushing in my ears; my heart was in my throat. I knew instinctively that I had mere seconds before she would be lost without a host. I had to move.

Quicker than lightning, I snagged the other tank and spun the dial. At first, nothing happened . . .

But then, to my immense consolation, the light turned blue. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I still had more to do before Wanda was safe.

"_Great. Pop the lid and wait for me."_

"_How?"_

"_Latch under the lip."_

I followed the instructions my brain had conjured up, praying they were right . . . and felt for the latch.

The lid popped open.

Only one more step remained . . . but Wanda's frail, beautiful body was going limp, its shine fading, its attachments shaking . . .

I picked her up gently, so gently, like an egg that if dropped or even held too firmly will crack and be lost forever.

It might have been only my imagination running wild, but I'd swear that at my touch, she relaxed, almost as if she knew, even though I knew she had no senses without a host to control them for her, that she would be safe.

I slid her into the cryotank with such care, a baby bird would have been jealous. It was hard, freezing cold, and seemed quite uncomfortable for such a kind soul to live in, but it was the only available option. If I had had the time, I would surely have fashioned some sort of a pillow for her, but it was too late now . . .

I returned the lid to the tank and watched the light transform into a dull red.

It took my pounding heart and racing breath a moment to comprehend what this meant.

It meant . . . that Wanda was safe. She hadn't left me, and she never will.

I cradled her cryotank in my arms the way a child cradles her favorite teddy bear, thanking whoever had designed it that it was transparent. I could watch my Wanderer, protect her from all evil that might overcome her. She looked so helpless in that tank . . .

But I could never tire of watching her beautiful dormant form.

I wasn't leaving her. Ever.

The three tiny stars that I had seen earlier shone down on the two of us, seeming to radiate peace and hope. _You will be safe, she will be safe, and everything will be happy,_ they seemed to tell me.

I believed them.

* * *

**Review or . . . um . . . let me think of a good threat . . . oh, I know! I will tell Stephenie Meyer that you are using her characters without permission and get her to sue you! Mwahaha!  
**

**P.S. I couldn't resist writing an epilogue. So, now it's a three-shot instead of a two-shot . . . :)  
**


	3. Epilogue: WellDeserved Happiness

**The Anchor**

**Epilogue: Well-Deserved Happiness**

**Yeah, I know I said this was a two-shot but I just couldn't resist writing a little more! **

**And I still don't own ****The Host**** . . . Ian went and told on me to Stephenie Meyer and now she won't sell it to me! :(**

**

* * *

**

The next few weeks passed in a haze of watching my Wanderer.

I never let go of her cryotank. If she had to be confined, separated from me by a cold, hard, cruel wall of glass, then I was keeping her as close as possible.

I had to protect her.

The three tiny stars were still sending me light and comfort, or at least that's how it seemed to me. Who knows how many thousands of light years away they were, but somehow, they seemed to know exactly how I felt and how to make me feel better. I wondered what the stars were, really, besides giant flaming balls of gas. _Perhaps Wanda could tell me when she wakes up,_ I speculated.

I only let one of my hands leave the tank when I was brought food. I felt guilty (maybe Wanda's selflessness was rubbing off on me, eh?) for eating the fruits of others' labors, when I hadn't done anything to help.

Then again, I had done everything to help. I had saved Wanda. Somehow, it felt right that it should be me that rescued her. She had given me so much, and I finally felt like I had earned it, by saving her from herself.

Going to the bathroom . . . I'm not even going to think about that one. Just spare me the thought. It was all worth it, though . . .

Doc and Kyle had woken up when I put Wanda in the tank, not that I had noticed it at the time. I had been most obviously preoccupied. After a hostile explanation, in which I stated that on no uncertain terms was Kyle allowed to lay a finger on Wanda's tank (I still didn't trust him after the river-incident, no matter how forgiving Wanda was), my annoying brother got Jared. Jared awoke his Melanie, who must have been almost as worried about Wanda as I was, because the first thing she did after awakening (after having a major make-out session with Jared to make up for lost time, of course) was search for Wanda. I reassured her. It was hard to hate Melanie, much as I'd wanted to, for causing Wanda to abandon me like that. She was such a strong person, and, in a strange way, she reminded me of Wanda. Both of them would make a decision and then stick to it, no matter how much pain it caused them.

Maybe they had learned from each other. After all, Melanie considered Wanda her sister.

Or maybe I just liked Melanie because she confirmed what Wanda had written in her note.

I was cherishing that note, keeping it in the inner pocket of my shirt that I had used for money in the old days before the occupation.

Jared, Melanie, and Jamie went on a raid to find Wanda a new body. I didn't come; I stayed behind to protect Wanda. The soul was a thousand, no a million times more valuable to me than the body it wore. I honestly didn't care about the body Wanda occupied, as long as it made her happy.

Quite frankly, I would be happy as long as Wanda was happy.

She was – and still is – my whole life.

* * *

I'll have to admit, the body they chose for her was a nice one. Tiny, delicate, angelic, with the type of face that nobody could distrust. Wispy golden hair framed its almost oval-shaped face like a halo. Golden freckles tumbled across its nose, and wide gray eyes shimmered beneath golden lashes. It was the perfect face for Wanda. Wanda herself was perfect.

During the insertion, I was the only one to hold Wanda. Nobody else could touch her, I couldn't let them hurt her.

_Yeah, but didn't you try to kill her once?_ a small voice in the back of my head queried.

_Be quiet,_ I growled at it.

Wanda still beautifully danced in the sunlight, filled with joy to be free from her glass prison and back out in the open air.

I slid her, more carefully than if she was a billion-dollar glass sculpture (she was worth more than a billion dollars, though) into the girl's body, no, Wanda's body now.

Doc re-stitched up the cut where Wanda had entered, or at least tried to. He had a difficult time of it, because the entire way I was hovering and nagging at him to be careful not to injure my precious Wanderer. I wasn't about to let her new body be damaged after everything I had gone through to get her there.

* * *

All of us, all the best people in the caves, watched her anxiously, waiting for her to awaken. Doc, Jamie, Melanie, Jared, Trudy, Geoffrey, Heath, Heidi, Andy, Paige, Brandt, Lily, and even Kyle and Sunny and I were all gathered around her cot. We were all anxious famer's wives waiting for a new colt to hatch to our favorite mare.

Jamie had been allowed to watch the insertion this time. I swear, the kid had the most optimistic way of thinking on the planet. He spent the entire time exclaiming over how "way cool" it was. No worried comments about whether or not Wanda would be all right, no, he just automatically assumed she would be.

Kyle was there, with Sunny. We – or I should say Kyle and Doc – tried to wake Jodi up for an incredibly long time, but she never awakened. Eventually, Kyle had Sunny put back into Jodi's body. I guess even Kyle didn't have a heart of stone. He did care something for the little girl-soul with a name so accurate for her personality.

We had tried waking Wanda's new body up nearly as long as we tried with Jodi's. No response there either. Wanda had no excuse to leave us again – she wasn't a parasite any more.

And so there we all sat, waiting . . . watching . . . waiting . . . watching . . .

It gave me a strange pleasure that my name was the first thing she spoke when she woke up.

I was holding her hands, her minuscule new hands that were so easily swallowed up by my own. I could sense her stirring underneath me. After hours of waiting, she had finally woken up! I was excited, yet nervous all over again, no matter what Melanie had told me . . . how did I know Wanderer really meant it when she told me she loved me? How could she, the soul, the beautiful, kind, selfless soul love me, the crude human that was her natural enemy?

"Wanda? Can you hear me, Wanda?" I asked anxiously, leaning down to speak into her tiny ear, navigating through her maze of shiny golden hair. "Wanda. Come back. We aren't letting you go."

"Use the Awake," Candy, who had been hanging around on the outskirts of the group, trying to help, suggested. She brushed some of the soft perfume, light as a feather, on Wanda's pixie face. It smelled of grapefruit, I noticed.

I tried to rouse her again. "Wanderer? We're all waiting for you, honey. Open your eyes." I couldn't resist myself. I kissed her eyelids, attempting to help her wake up. She was so beautiful, lying there like an angel fallen from heaven to grace the Earth.

Her eyelids fluttered, matching the anxious fluttering of my heart. I wanted to see her eyes. I had already seen these eyes, but not with Wanda inside them. _"It's not the face, but the expressions on it. It's not the voice, but what you say. It's not how you look in that body, but the things you do with it. _You_ are beautiful."_ It was true. Wanderer, my Wanderer . . . she was so beautiful. More beautiful than any angel could ever hope to be. And she was mine . . . or at least, I prayed she was . . .

"She's waking up!" crowed Jamie. _Aw, come on!_ I complained to myself. _Couldn't he see that I was having a _moment_ here??!!_

Her heart fluttered again. When would she open those eyes? I hate to admit it, but . . . well, I'm a human, and we all get impatient sometimes, right?

"Wanderer?" I touched her face.

"Ian? Ian, where am I? _Who_ am I?" Her new voice was high, trilling, foreign to me, but it was her voice . . . and she was alive. And she had spoken. And the first thing she had spoken was my name. I could die happy.

"You're you," I told her. "And you're right where you belong." In that moment, my doubts vanished like a rainbow in the sunshine . . . she was mine. She always had been, and always would be.

"Where is she?" my soul demanded. "Where is Pet?" Pet? Pet who? Oh, right . . . the other soul. The former owner of her body.

"She's right here, tanked and ready to go. We thought you could tell us the best place to send her." That was Doc, reassuring her. Unfortunately, Doc's voice seemed to click something inside of her . . .

"Doc!" Wanda gasped. Oh no, here comes the self-sacrifice . . . I had practically forgotten that she had wanted, actually _wanted_ to sacrifice herself like that. She continued, "Doc, you promised! You gave me your oath, _Eustace!_ Why? Why did you break your word?"

Wait a second . . . Doc had a real name? And it was _Eustace_?! No wonder he never told anybody.

I wondered how he would answer her. He had to tell her something, maybe explain how we weren't giving her up, or say the greater good is more important than one girl being tired of being a parasite, or some other clever story . . . but Doc said no such thing. His answer was simple.

"Ian is an unstoppable force of nature."

Wanda turned to me. "What does he mean?"

I turned redder than a fire hydrant, not having expected to be confronted so soon. "Well . . . um . . . I read your note . . . and . . . um . . . I ran over to the hospital and put you in a cryotank. It was close, though, I almost lost you. But you're safe now, and that's all that matters." By the end of my little speech, I had regained my confidence. I was almost daring her to challenge me.

So, of course, she had to take the challenge. "I told you I didn't want to be a parasite," she stage-whispered so that everybody could hear.

"Let me through," ordered Melanie. This was not exactly unexpected, but really? Could Melanie wait until I had properly reunited with my Wanderer? Hmph. I guess not.

"Listen up, Wanda. I know exactly what you don't want to be. But we're human, and we're selfish, and _we_ don't always do the right thing. We aren't going to let you go. Deal with it."

Wow. I couldn't have said it better myself. Muttering a silent thanks to Melanie, I leaned back in to Wanda to murmur in her ear.

"Did you really think you could leave us . . . leave _me_ that way? Wanda!" Even the simple act of saying her name brought me a pang of contentment so strong that I could have built a castle with it.

She smiled slightly, urging me to continue.

"You don't mind staying here _too_ much, do you, Wanda? Do you think maybe you could tolerate it?"

As if on an unwritten cue, everybody who had gathered around my Wanda squeezed her hand or gently patted her, letting her know that she was loved. I contributed too, laying a hand on her cheek.

Wanda's face seemed to glow from within. I knew she would stay. She had to. She was happy here, whether she knew it or not. I could tell, her heart was soaring, higher than any space ship.

"I suppose I could do that," she whispered. "If it makes you happy."

It _would_ make me happy, extremely happy . . . but that wasn't enough. I wasn't that selfish. I knew that she would be happy, I had seen it in the way her face was glowing, but it couldn't hurt to make her admit it.

"That's not good enough, actually. It has to make _you_ happy, too," I contradicted her.

"I . . . think it might. I think it might make me very, very happy."

"Then you will stay," I stated, bringing her face up until her eyes met mine. This new body of hers seemed to have shyness issues, her eyes kept dropping to her lap.

I couldn't resist. I bent over and met her lips.

No resistance. Wanda was the only one in this body, no Melanie to make her uncomfortable and stop her from kissing me back.

And I knew, with that kiss, that I had been right. Wanda was pouring her whole self into the kiss, not embarrassed that everyone else we cared about was watching. She told me, without speaking, all that I wanted to know.

She would be happy, she would be mine.

That simple statement was all I needed from the world.

_Yes!_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! I finished! 3 chapters in 2 days! A new record!**

**Okay, this entitles me to a long author's note. Especially considering that I'm losing pretty much tonight's entire night's sleep over this story. It's 3:45am as I write this. And now my stomach is groaning. Just great.**

**And I did say this would be a two-shot, but I wanted to write about Wanda waking up, but that was too long to put into part 2, so . . . thus, the long epilogue. I just re-wrote Chapter 59 (Remembered) in Ian's POV, except I added a little at the beginning, skipped a little at the end, and changed a few lines to make them fit.**

**Hugs go to and for giving me some new vocabulary!**

**This fic was inspired by the bonus chapter that was in the paperback copy of ****The Host**** (which I LOVED, thank you Stephenie Meyer for sharing that with the world!).**

**A thank you to Kageegak, my friend in the real world and on fan fiction who gave me that Barnes and Nobles gift card for my birthday that I bought my copy with! Kageegak, I know you're not reading this (too much romance for you probably xD) but I just wanted to mention that.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review. Reviewers get virtual cookies! …**

**(… plus I do review for review, and my reviews are usually really long and critique-filled. I do think that's a good thing.)**

**:)**


End file.
